


Sometimes you just got to go with it

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blue Balls, Complete, Fingering, Finished, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, One Off, One Shot, Power Play, Punishment, Sex Toys, Speed Force Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Cisco is pissed off.  Both at his best friend and at his boyfriend.  Why does he have to be so surrounded by cute adorable dorks?  Life may never know.





	Sometimes you just got to go with it

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m blaming this on Crimson, because she posted something on tumblr about Cisco/Wally and this was spawned. So… enjoy and go read her deliciously wicked devices of torture that we lovingly adore on her A03 account. But yeah, this is ENTIRELY Crimson and Coldflashwave-baby's fault.

“Why do I have to sleep on the couch?” Wally hissed.   
  
“Maybe you should have thought of that BEFORE you busted up Barry and your sister.” Cisco glared at Wally.   
  
“He was marrying her for the wrong reason…”   
  
“And now he’s living in my guest room, and you get to sleep in the living room.  Enjoy.” Cisco closed the door in his face.   
  
“But I…” Wally sighed as he knocked his head against the door.  “I just wanted my sister happy.”   
  
“Well now no one’s happy.” Came the response from Cisco on the other side.   
  
“But can’t we…”   
  
“What? Fool around, with my best friend and your _brother_ in the next room?”   
  
“When you put it like that…” Wally sighed before putting his back against the door and sliding down to sit on the floor.  “How do I make this right?”   
  
“I don’t know.  I don’t know if it can ever be right again.”   
  
“Cisco…”   
  
“Wally, you fucked it up.  You fix it.  I’m being punished here too you know.”   
  
“I could take care of it… I can be quiet…” The derisive snort from the other side of the door to the contrary.  “I can.”   
  
“Wally, I invented sound canceling tech just so the neighbors would quit asking me to stop traumatizing their kids.  Something about having to explain to their kids about how when two boys love each other very much, one of them has the mouth of a sailor.”   
  
“oh…” Wally felt his face heat up.   
  
“Besides.  It wont kill you to have blue balls for a few days over this.”   
  
“it might.” Wally muttered.  Super speed had come with a never ending supply of balls that felt like they were painfully full of cum.  He’d been having sex with Cisco for months now and he was still masturbating a dozen times a day on top of the dozen or so times a day they had sex.   
  
“Then take care of it yourself.” Cisco got up.  “I’m going to bed.”   
  
“Out here… where Barry might catch me?!?” Wally hissed at the door.   
  
“You tried to blow me while he was in the shower yesterday.  You’re fine with getting caught.  Trying to pretend you have shame to get some.” Cisco muttered as he walked away.   
  
“Fine.” Wally sighed.  He flashed over to the couch and brought up his favorite porn on his phone.  His hand slipping into his sweat pants as he took himself in hand.  He was starting to vibrate from need when he heard the creak that meant the guest room door was being opened.  “Barry?” Wally locked his phone.   
  
“Wally?  What are you doing here?” Barry’s hair was fluffed from sleep.   
  
“Uh… just going to crash on the couch.”   
  
“You don’t have to do that.  I’m fine.”   
  
“I just…. I… I blame myself.”   
  
“I know.  I blame you too.” Barry muttered.   
  
“Is there anything I can do to fix this?”   
  
“go back in time and stop yourself?”   
  
“I’ve thought about that.” Wally sighed.   
  
“Too many variables?”   
  
“Too many variables.”   
  
“Eh, don’t worry about it.  I’m sure it’ll blow over.”   
  
“Yeah.  Any idea how long?” Wally asked with a smile that went right over Barry’s head.   
  
“Shouldn’t be too long.  A couple days, a week tops.”   
  


***

  
  
A month and a half later Wally was going out of his mind.  Between Barry zipping into the house and nearly catching him jacking off at home, walking into the locker rooms at Star Labs and nearly catching him in the shower, and every day and night at Cisco’s apartment, Wally hadn’t really had a chance to unload in a month.  It was bad enough that he’d had to ask Cisco to adjust the size of his suit’s crotch.   
  
Which a week in on that and Barry had asked about it.  He’d just said he’d needed the extra room and Barry left it alone.  He was so not ready to tell his _brother_ that he’d not gotten off or even gotten laid in almost two months because he’d fucked up his _brother_ ’s relationship and his own in one evening.  That’s why when Barry got wammied by Music Mister and ended up unconscious at Star Labs, Wally pulled Cisco into a dark lab and started practically mauling his neck as he made out.   
  
“Dude!” Cisco pushed him back.  “Chill out.”   
  
“Chill out?” He took Cisco’s hand and put it on his crotch that was painfully erect.  “I’ve not been soft since the day after you cut me off.  Barry’s unconscious… can we PLEASE just fool around?”   
  
“I have to monitor Barry.”   
  
“I’ll let you use the toy on me.” Wally called and Cisco stopped mid step.   
  
“Seriously?”   
  
“Yes.” Wally nodded solemnly.  “If it means I get to empty my balls.  I’ll let you use the toy.” He blushed, Cisco walked back to him and kissed him deeply before pulling back.   
  
“You strip down and leave your clothes in the hallway.  I’ll go get the toy.” Cisco smirked.  He walked away and stopped at the door.  “Normal speed only.” He chuckled at Wally’s hopeful expression, leaving his boyfriend to undress as he slipped down into a lab that he kept for his more private projects pertaining to meta related sex issues.  He’d originally built the toy to help Barry.  Not that Barry had ever admitted to him out right that he had used it.  Just, you know, left _helpful_ hints about changes and features.  He’d made another one for Wally but Wally had been very strict on not using it.  He must really need this if he was willing to do this.  Cisco picked up the box and walked slowly back to the lab he’d left Wally in, one floor up.  He smirked as he caught the neatly folded pile of clothes, boxers on top, of Wally’s clothes.  He decided to have a little more fun with Wally so he put the box down and took Wally’s clothes and walked them into another part of the labs and locked them before coming back.   
  
“Someone seems eager.” Cisco remarked as he looked at where Wally sat in one of the chairs, his hard cock darker and angry looking as it throbbed hard.   
  
“I need this so bad.”   
  
“I know.” Cisco patted the table.  “Up.” Wally blushed as he got up and got on his hands and knees on the table.  This put his ass pointed at the door and his face looking into a mirror that pointed back at the door.  Cisco patted Wally’s ass before applying lubricant and thrusting two fingers into Wally’s tight ass.    
  
“Fuck…” Wally whimpered, he’d never let Cisco have access to his ass before this.  So this was uncharted territory for both of them.  Not that Cisco wasn’t adapt at how to work a taunt hole.  Soon he made short work of loosening Wally up and opening him before lubing up the long tendril like projection from the toy.  He fed it into Wally’s hole, working it down to the thickest part where it turned into a shaped edge that his hole gripped around, holding it in place.  Cleaning his hands Cisco took advantage of Wally’s distraction with what was in his ass to feed his cock and balls through the other end of the toy.  Wally gave a needy moan as Cisco let go of his needy prick and instead turned on the toy.   
  
A small shock sparked from inside hitting Wally’s prostate and forcing his body to vibrate, the material taking that vibration and translating it back in against Wally’s body and forcing it to create small sparks of lightning inside him.  Each spark speeding the vibration.   
  
“FUCK….” Wally wept.  He was so close to cumming already.   
  
“That’s it.  Just give in.” Cisco stroked his hand down Wally’s body as he let the toy do its work.  “Just let it do its work.”   
  
“almost…. almost there…” Wally whined, clutching the table and trying hard to hang on.   
  
“You can do it.  You…” Cisco spoke.   
  
“Hey Cisco, Barry…” Julian spoke, drawing Cisco’s eyes to him.  “What’s going on?”   
  
“I’m milking Wally.  He and Barry are participating in a study of how meta human genes effect their sperm production.”   
  
“B-barry su-submits to this?” Julian had to loosen his collar.   
  
“Oh you bet he does.  The noises he makes.  This one though has a foul mouth on him.  Tallented, but foul.” Cisco spanked Wally who whimpered and wriggled.  “Hey can you do me a favor.  Here’s the remote. I’ll go check on Barry.  If Wally starts to cum turn that knob up … three settings should be enough.  I’ll be back before he’s done.” Cisco patted Julian on the shoulder.   
  
“Done what?” Julian called after him.   
  
“Cumming.  Speedsters cum longer, harder, and more often than normal guys.  So just stand there and turn it up when he starts.  And then at random times you can turn it up beyond that.” Cisco walked down the hall and left them to it.  Wally knew this was part of his punishment but as he felt his heavy balls draw up and his cock begin to spew forth its molten warmth, he screamed and began to curse.  Julian turned it up and watched in morbid fascination as Wally had an orgasm that never seemed to let up.  It was over a half hour before Cisco came walking back in, offering Julian a snack.   
  
“He… he’s still…”   
  
“Yeah.  I figured.” Cisco took the remote and turned it up sharply four more settings, making Wally howl as he bucked and thrashed trying hard to stay up right.   
  
“you do this to Barry?”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“C-can I join you next time?” Julian blushed.   
  
“Sure.” Cisco smiled.  He’d have to tell Barry the price for staying at his place lately and being hyper was going to be his using the toy for a setting’s test.  His mind drifting beyond Julian joining that and how he might get the pair of speedsters under his thumb and get them trapped by their own desires.  Oh he had plans. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m shocked how fast this one came together after I got the idea.


End file.
